


Someone to watch over you

by lynnstarr



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Something that came to me while listening to music, and Klaus never knew, what if Dave was there the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnstarr/pseuds/lynnstarr
Summary: In which Dave was there the whole time





	Someone to watch over you

I don’t remember dying. Although I was at the front lines, so it wasn’t really a surprise. I’m just glad he made it. If Klaus would have died instead.. no, no. There’s no use thinking about that. He survived, thank god. 

I wandered the world for a while, it changed so much before my eyes. Eventually I was drawn somewhere. A mansion in.. New York? I couldn’t be sure where I was everything was so different from when I’d died.  
It was the strangest place I’d ever seen. There were children, six of them being trained for combat! I simply couldn’t wrap my head around it. Children should be children for crying out loud! 

I watched it for a bit, and I was ready to take my leave when I realized one of them was staring at me in horror. I looked at the child and gasped when I realized how much he looked like my Klaus. Am I really to believe, after everything we experienced, that he let his son be raised by... this? Whatever this is? 

“Klaus! Klaus! Number four, focus!” The old man barked at him. “Show me the moves again! Or you’ll have to go on another time out!” 

Those words shook the boy and he tried to do as the old man requested. Displeased, however he grabbed little Klaus and dragged him to the mortuary. He sealed him inside. “You’ll be let out when you’ve conquered your fear of death!” 

I watched in horror as spirits rivaled for this boy’s attention. “Can’t you see he’s a child?! What’s wrong with you? All of you!” 

A few ignored me, but most backed off. I managed to cut in front of them. I tried to put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll protect you, little guy.” I whispered. I don’t think he heard me, but I think my presence intimidated the others. They at least left him alone long enough for him to fall asleep. 

I stuck around after that, although I did what I could to make sure my presence was unknown. For the longest time I couldn’t help thinking about how he was SO much like his father. It wasn’t until his teens that I realized he wasn’t Klaus’s son at all.. somehow this was my Klaus, or was going to be. It didn’t make sense! 

Still I tried what I could to keep the greedy dead at bay. There were just so many, and I am only one man. I swear, I tried. The older he got the more there were and the harder it was until the drugs began to succeed where I simply couldn’t.


End file.
